Little Flame of Hope
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Rose refuses to slay a little dragon. She let's Jake take care of it and while they do, they discover this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

**This is my first American Dragon fan fic so please don't flame. However comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. **

**Chapter 1:**

"You're not getting away that easily!" Huntsmaster said angrily firing green rays toward a helpless creature running and trying to fly for its life.

"Huntsgirl help me. It's getting away!" Rose looked on torn between her conscience and her duty. "Master it's just a little dragon. It's too small to be good prey don't you think?" She protested.

"Don't question my judgment and help me. Since you still have to work on slaying your first dragon why don't you start with this one?" He answered her.

Number 88 and 89 jumped up and down in anticipation. "Yo Huntsmaster! 89 and I could take care of that dragon scum. You just say the word and we will totally slay that dragon!" 88 asked hopefully.

Huntsmaster regarded them then shook his head. "No. This is an assignment for more experienced huntsclan member. Dragons no matter how young can be very powerful creatures. Huntsgirl has already shown her skill when she slain the American Dragon. Now go after the dragon girl. Unless you think you can't handle a little dragon!" The huntsman ordered. Rose bowed her head respectively. "Yes Huntsmaster." She got out her glider and started chasing the young dragon.

The little dragon did her best to fly faster but she her wings could only beat so fast. She turned her head and noticed a girl on a glider chasing her without mercy. Without looking where she was going she crashed into a building. She blackened out just as the huntsgirl landed her glider right beside her.

Rose inspected the little dragon. _It can't be much more then five years old. _She mused to herself. She held out her staff getting ready for the kill but before she did any thing she remembered Jake. _Jake was a dragon and I didn't kill him. Why should this one be any different?_ She put down her hunts staff and picked up the dragon. She carefully put the dragon over her shoulder and headed to Lao Shi's electronic store. "I can't help you little one but I might as well take you to someone who can." She said softly to the little blue dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

I really appreciate the reviews. It's has been so difficult to get this story up and running but I'm doing my best. Please be patient if new chapters don't come out right away. Any way, please read and reply. No flames are welcome.

**I still don't and never will own American Dragon Jake Long.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Yo I can't believe Rottwood gave me detention. It's not my fault I am always late. I mean I have my job to worry about and getting to school on time." Jake said frustrated as he skated home with his two friends.

Trixie nodded sympathetically. "I'd just get it over with Jakey. Good luck trying to get your parents to believe that one."

Spud sighed. "I'm totally agreeing dude. Parents never understand. Why oh why won't they understand?"

Trixie cuffed him. "Chill, Spud! Jake's got enough to worry about without you acting all crazy!"

Jake laughed lightly then saw something that made his jaw drop. "Hey guys! Look over there!" He said pointing to the figure standing in the shadows. Spud looked around confused. "See what?"

Trixie finally saw who Jake was pointing at. "Uh oh! Here comes trouble! If I were you Jake I would stay away from her. You never know when she might turn on you!"

Jake just ignored Trixie and walked toward Rose who was hiding in the shadows. "Rose? What is it?" He whispered not wanting to draw attention to the girl hiding.

Rose gestured to the little dragon she was carrying. "Huntsmaster wants me to slay this little dragon but I don't want to. I figured she would be safe with you. Maybe you can help me find her parents. I'll just pretend she got away from me. Hopefully Huntsmaster will buy it."

Jake nodded and took the little girl dragon in his hands. "Thanks Rose." He quickly looked around then took of her mask and kissed her. "Now you better get going. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Rose nodded and put her mask back on. "Thanks Jake. I don't know what I'd do without you." With that she got on her glider and headed back home towards the huntslair. _Hopefully Huntsmaster won't be to mad. _She worried to herself as she flew home

Jake carried the little dragon in his arms into the shop with Trixie and Spud following behind him. "Ai Ya! Jake! Where did you find that dragon?" Lao Shi asked with concern in his voice.

"Rose found her alone G. She wanted me to help her and find her family." Jake said laying her on a couch in the back room. Lao Shi furrowed his brows in thought. "I never have seen her before. This is most distressing. I shall contact the Dragon Council at once. I'm sure the girl's parents will be worried about her. Especially, if she had a run in with the Huntsclan!"

Fu dog studied her. "I might know a few friends of mine that might be able to find her folks. In the mean time I will whip up a healing potion. She doesn't look seriously injured but it couldn't hurt." Jake grinned. "Thanks guys. I'll just put her in the back on the sofa. Maybe all she needs is rest." Trixie looked over with worry in her eyes. "She's going to be okay right?" Jake sighed. "I hope so. Fu's pretty good with potions so she should be fine."

Just then Spud noticed something. "Dudes she's waking up!" He cried excitedly.

"Ummm…. " She moaned as she rubbed her head. "What happened? Where am I? Daddy? Why do you look so funny?" Jake looked at his friends in confusion. "Uhh…I don't know who your dad is little girl but you are in my grandpa's electronic shop. Rose found you and she brought you here. Turns out you ran into a wall. Fu should be getting you a healing potion soon."

The girl's puzzled expression grew. "Daddy! You don't recognize your own daughter? I was fine till that mean girl started chasing me!" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Just then Fu walked in the room holding a cup full of a brownish liquid.

"Good, you're awake. Just drink this and you shall be well in about a few minutes." He handed her the cup and she hesitantly gave a sip. "Yuck! This stuff is nasty!" She complained. "If it tasted good it wouldn't be working. Now make sure you drink every drop!" Fu insisted.

Jake was still very confused. "Fu! She thinks I'm her dad! Maybe that bump on the head messed her up a little!" The dog shrugged. "Well what ever it is wrong with her this potion should help." He picked up the now empty container and took it back to the rest of his supplies. Lao Shi walked into the room. "Good, you're awake young one. I contacted the Council but I need your name if we are ever going to get any where." The little girl grinned. "My name is Hope. Hope Long. My Mommy is Rose Long and my daddy is Jake Long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Flame of Hope**

I am so happy this story is doing so well. I thought at first no one would like it but luckily I was wrong! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. No Flames please!

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Jake what is the meaning of this?" Lao Shi demanded angrily. Jake himself was confused and angry. "Gramps I swear I don't know anything about this. I still think her mind might not be working a hundred percent after that bump on the head!"

Fu walked over with a thoughtful expression on his face. "It could be possible that she could be from the future. You have to admit she does look a little bit like you Jake. She also has Rose's eyes. Time travel is the only reasonable answer I can come up with."

Lao Shi nodded. "If that's true then she must have gotten here by mistake. The only question is what time period she came from."

Jake looked back at Hope who was resting on the couch. "Maybe I should go talk to her. Maybe that will clear things up."

Lao Shi smiled and said. "That seems like a wise choice young one. Fu perhaps you can find a time travel spell or charm that could help get my future little great granddaughter home."

Fu nodded. "No problem Gramps. I think I have just the thing."

Jake walked over to the sleeping girl and gently woke her up. "What?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Jake smiled. "Hey. I thought maybe we can talk and get this whole mess cleared up."

Hope sat up and yawned. "Sure Daddy. What do want to ask me? I had a letter I was supposed to give you. I think it's around here somewhere." She started searching her pockets. After a moment panic filled her face. "Daddy! The letter! It's gone. It must have fallen out when I bumped into that wall." Jake's expression changed from amusement to shock.

"A letter? Say what?" Hope nodded. "Mommy had given it to me to help explain why I'm here and such. I never thought you would have looked so funny." Jake sighed. "Well we better go find the letter. First though I want to contact…your mommy and get this whole thing figured out. I'm sure she would want to know all about you. It's too dangerous to talk to her outside of school so maybe I can go via dream charm."

"Dream charm? What's that?" Hope said confusion in her blue eyes. "Rose, I mean your mom gave it to me, so we can hang out and talk in safety. I'll have to contact her tonight."

Hope jumped up and down on the sofa. "Can I see mommy? I miss her! Please, please, please, please and please!" Jake rubbed his temples. "You can't see her tonight but I promise you can see her soon. Just please stop begging your giving me a headache!"

Hope stopped bouncing and begging and sat down. "Good. Now you can watch TV or something while I get some sleep. Don't wake me up and if you need anything just ask Gramps or Fu 'kay?" Hope grinned. "Okay. Sleep well dad!" She walked over and gave him a hug and went back to the TV. Jake shook his head. Magic seemed to get more complicated every day.

Rose sighed as she went into the door of her house. She really didn't know what to expect. _Will Huntsmaster believe me? _She thought worriedly.

Number 88 and 89 where lounging about playing video games. 89 nudged his friend. "Hey look! Huntsgirl is back. Did you slay the dragon?" 88 smiled at her. "I bet you kicked that dragon's butt good huh? You can give us the details later. Oh yeah! Huntsmaster wants to see you." Rose nodded and headed to her Uncle's room.

"Uh…you wanted to see me Master?" Huntsmaster gestured her in. "I trusted that you took care of that dragon Huntsgirl?" Rose hesitated then lied. "Well I….um it kind of got away. I looked all over the city for it but it seemed to have gotten away."

Huntsmaster pounded his fist onto the wooden desk in anger. "How could you have let the dragon child get away? You're loosing your touch Huntsgirl. First letting that leprechaun escape and now this! Ugh! Hopefully you can handle this new assignment. This will be your last chance do you hear me Huntsgirl? All I need you to do is get that jewel the dragon you let escape has. It supposedly has great power and is even more valuable then the dragon herself. If you don't get it I will consider it treason. Will you do it?"

Rose bowed her head respectively. "As you wish Huntsmaster. I will start searching for it tomorrow after school." She left the dark room and headed toward her own bed. _Man what a day! _She thought as she got ready for bed. _Hopefully I can find that little dragon's jewel and take care of this mess. _With that she collapsed on her bed a fell asleep.

The next thing Rose knew she was dreaming of Central park. She looked around in the dream landscape and saw something that caught her eye. "Jake? Is that you?" She called to the familiar figure. Jake smiled and kissed her softly. "Yes. I have some very important news for you Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

Sorry if the characters seemed well out of character. I'm trying to get them write. Also I finally figured out fan so it should be much easier sending messages. Yay! Anyways I hope you continue reading and reply. Please No Flames.

**I don't own American Dragon, so stop asking. However the idea for this fan fiction and the character Hope belongs to me.**

**Chapter 4:**

The next thing Rose knew she was dreaming of Central park. She looked around in the dream landscape and saw something that caught her eye. "Jake? Is that you?" She called to the familiar figure. Jake smiled and walked over. He quietly kissed her softly then after awhile he said "Yes. I have some very important news for you Rose."

Rose furrowed her brows in worry. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes couldn't meet hers. "Well you remember that little dragon you gave me to take care of?" Rose nodded but her eyes still held confusion and worry. "Yes. Go on." Jake sighed. "I don't know how to tell you Rose but …well she's our…daughter."

Rose stood speechless. Finally after gathering up her courage she spoke. "Our daughter? What are you talking about? We are only fourteen! That dragon was at least five!" Jake nodded. "That's the thing. She is supposedly from the future. How she got here and why she is here is still a mystery. Supposedly she had a letter but she dropped it. I figured before we get more clues I might as well let you know." Rose couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Or was it?

"So what's her name?" Rose said after a minute. Jake smiled "Her name is Hope. Kind of pretty don't you think?" She nodded. "I always liked that name. Perhaps that's why she has it. Still it's really weird. You didn't happen to see a jewel on her did you? Huntsmaster is furious that she got away. He said that one more slip up and its treason. Who knows what Huntsmaster can do to me? Supposedly she was wearing it and the jewel has great magic. Maybe you and your grandpa can look up on it." Jake nodded. "Gramps, Fu and I are on it. Hopefully there can be something we can do."

Rose looked down. "This is getting more and more personal. Now my own daughter from the future is involved. We have to get her home Jake. If…if huntsmaster found out we would all be dead." Jake grabbed her hand gently. "Don't worry. It will be okay. Maybe you can see her sometime. She misses you. I miss you." He gave her one last kiss before waking up. Rose smiled and lingered in the dream realm for a while longer. _A family with Jake… Imagine that! _She thought with wonder.

The next morning came way to soon for Jake as he was woken up with the sunlight streaming in his face. He yawned loudly and slowly got out of bed. It was day time and it was a school day. "Great. Just great. Like, I don't have enough things to do." He muttered unhappily as he got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Good Morning Jake. Did you sleep well? By the way you didn't tell me you had a friend over. We talked about this son, if you want to have friends over then you have to ask." His Mom said as she set the table.

"Say what? Mom I didn't— I" Jake said but just then Hope came into the room. "Hi Daddy. What's for breakfast?"

Jake blushed as his family stared at him. There mouths gaping open in shock. "Jake I think it's time for us to have the talk." His Dad exclaimed. His mom on the other hand was angry. "Jake how did this happen? You're much too young to be having children!" Jake quickly tried to think of a reasonable and believable excuse.

"Uhh…There is an Ummm…big sibling/little sibling program at school and well this poor girl calls me her daddy because she forgets. RIGHT HOPE? Hope caught his glance and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sorry da-Jake. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." She smiled innocently and sat down in Jake's seat and started munching his cereal.

"Hey! That's my seat!" Jake protested.

"Now Jake be nice to your little sibling. It's a responsibility program isn't it? I think they had one of those programs when I was growing up. Now hurry up or you'll be late." Mrs. Long said in a motherly tone.

Jake rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast. He was about to grab his backpack and get out the door when Hope tugged at his arm. "Where are you going daddy?" She asked innocently.

"I have to go to school and can you please stop calling me daddy? It's getting to be embarrassing. Just call me Jake. It's that simple." Jake said gruffly.

Hope's big blue eyes welled up in tears and her chin quivered on the verge of crying. Jake noticed these signs right away from experience. After all, Hailey often did the exact same thing.

"Fine! Just don't call me that in public. I have to get to school. Maybe you can play with Hailey." He sighed.

Hope bounced up and down excitedly. "Yay! I haven't seen Aunt Hailey in years. Not since the war at least!" With that she raced up the stairs looking for Hailey.

Jake frowned in confusion. _What war is she talking about? If she is from the future, then their must be a war in her time. Maybe this ties into why she is here. _Jake thought as he walked towards school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

I appreciate all reviewers. This story has been giving me a little trouble but I finally got a good idea on how I'm going to do it. What I'm going to do is up to you to find out! So Please read and reply. No Flames, please!

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. **

**Chapter 5:**

Rose was extra careful when she was in public around Jake. Though it pained her greatly she had to ignore him. It broke her heart to see his expression when she looks right past him. She stood on a cliff out looking the Huston bay. Jake was supposed to be there. Hopefully no one was following her.

A twig snapped and heart beat rapidly as she turned around nervously. _Is it Hunts Master? Is it 88 and 89? _She thought nervously.

Just then a finger lightly tapped her shoulder and a voice whispered in her ear. "Hi Rose. Long time no see."

She smiled at the familiar voice. "Hi Jake. It's good to see you too. She hugged him even though he was still in dragon form.

He grinned happily but still looked concerned. "You are extra jumpy tonight. Is every thing okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "It's just I'm so afraid of what the Hunts Master would do if he found out….I'm helping you. I don't want to loose you Jake." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

He reached over and gently rubbed her tears away. "I don't want to loose you either Rose. I won't let the Hunts Master hurt you."

She nodded and smiled softly. "How's Hope? Any idea how we can get her home?"

Jake nodded. "She's doing well. I let my mom baby-sit her for a little while. I have a hunch on how to get her home… I sure hope it works. Hope came here with a note meaning she is not here by accident. She dropped the letter when she crashed into the building. This morning she mentioned something about a war. Somehow I believe the two are connected."

Rose looked down then back into Jake's eyes. "I wonder if her jewel has anything to do with it. Hunts Master did say it had strong magical properties."

Jake looked determinedly toward the city. "If we are going to get any answers, it's best we find this letter to piece together this puzzle."

So together they flew off toward the fighting scene. Or rather Jake was flying and Rose was sitting on his back.

Rose looked out across the starry sky. "It's so beautiful up here." She breathed.

Jake smiled as he flew. "So are you."

Rose blushed and smiled. "You really think I'm beautiful Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "Nope. I KNOW you are beautiful!"

Rose laughed and lightly hit him. "Don't do that! You nearly had me going for awhile!"

Jake laughed too. "Don't worry Rose. I will always care about you. Now hold on. We are here.

Jake landed as gently as he could on the roof. He had to be extra careful no that he had a passenger. Once they got there, together they searched the area for any clues of where the letter was.

After a few minutes Rose said to the dragon. "Jake I think I found something! No! It can't be! Stay away from me! Jake help! AAAAAHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

What's up! I know that cliff hanger was a little harsh but hey that's how authors get their reader's attention! I hope you like this chapter and as always I would love to see replies. Flames are not welcome!

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. If I did, new shows would come on every day!**

**Chapter 6:**

Jake rushed over as fast as he could and saw the hunts master holding Rose captive. "I should have known. Number 88 and 89 were right. You have been helping the American Dragon Hunts girl! I gave you one last chance to retrieve the Dragon's Jewel but you failed. Obviously this is treason and there is only one punishment. Death! Say goodbye Hunts girl!" He cried pointing his hunts staff in her face.

The staff started to glow a sickening green and was about to fire when Jake rushed in a pushed Rose out the way. Rose fell to the ground and Jake attacked the Huntsman. He threw flames as the Huntsmaster expertly dodged them. Huntsmaster turned his staff away from Rose and started firing at Jake. He fought back as much as his strength would allow.

Rose took this opportunity to seize the letter she had found. She quickly put it in her pocket and started looking for anything weapon to use against her dreaded uncle. _I don't have my hunts staff but these will have to do. _Rose thought to herself when she spotted some rocks on the ground. She started throwing them with all her might toward the Huntsmaster's head.

After a moment the Huntsmaster collapsed on the ground. Rose hesitantly looked at him and he was knocked out. For the time being at least. Jake panted loudly nearby, completely exhausted. Rose ran over to him and hugged him.

"Jake! Are you all right?" She asked concern in her voice. Jake nodded but then winced in pain. There was a deep gash on the side of his leg where the hunt's staff had hit him. "I just need Fu's healing potion. It's no sweat. Really." He said bravely as Rose helped him up.

"Come on. Let's get you to Lao Shi's shop." Rose said comfortingly. She tried her best to hide the worry she had. Her thoughts get on going back to _Will Jake be okay? Will he die? _She shook those bad thoughts out of her head and focused on getting Jake home.

Jake by now changed back into his human form and together they hobbled toward Lao Shi's place.

Rose opened the door and Fu and Lao Shi looked up.

"Ai Ya! What happened to Jake?" Lao Shi said putting down his book and walking over.

Rose gently laid Jake down on a chair. "What happened kid?" Fu asked concerned.

"We were searching for the letter Hope had dropped. When I found it, I was ambushed by the Huntsmaster and he was about to kill me. Jake pushed me out of harms way but he got hurt in the process." Rose explained as she lovingly held Jake.

He was moaning with pain but the potion was starting to heal his body. "He almost got me G! I thought I was a goner! I don't know what I would do if Rose hadn't been there." He said throwing a thankful glance at Rose. She smiled warmly.

Fu rolled his eyes. He cared a lot about Jake and Rose but sometimes all that lovey dovey mush made him sick. "So what does the letter say?" He asked changing the subject.

Rose perked up in surprise. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here let me get it out and I will read it." She reached in her pocket and took out the wrinkled envelope and took out the letter.

_September 28, 2019 _

_Dear Rose and/or Jake. _

_There is a great war during my time and I can only hope that this letter made it to you in one piece. The Hunts clan has gotten more and more powerful that eventually, it erupted into the war we are in now. Jake and his sister Hailey are at the moment fighting in it. My daughter Hope is only five years old and is too young to get mixed into something so dangerous. I fear for her safety and her education as a dragon. I cannot help her since I'm not a dragon myself. Jake cannot protect her since he is away so time travel is the only way to escape. I only hope that my past self and Jake's past self can help take care of her and help her till I send for her. The jewel she has around her neck is called the Dragon's Jewel. It can heal and it can time travel depending on the current situation. When it's time for her to go home, it will start glowing and she just has to hold it and think of her home. Then automatically she will be sent back to this time. I really appreciate this. She is my future. Your future. My only hope is that this terrible war will be over soon and I can be reunited with my daughter and husband._

_Sincerely yours, Rose Long_

"Whoa! That's some story!" Fu remarked. Rose and Jake nodded both a little shell shocked about the whole ordeal.

"It seems to me, that the wisest choice would begin Hope's dragon training. If there is such a war in the future, then it would be better for her to defend herself." Lao Shi commented after a moment.

"Sure Gramps. I'll bring her over after school tomorrow." Jake nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

What's up! Here is another chapter of Little Flame of Hope. I hope you all like it so far. This chapter is full of Jake and Rose fluff so enjoy! Please read and review. No flames please!

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. I only own the idea for this fanfiction and my character Hope.**

**Chapter 7**

After Jake was feeling better, Rose volunteered to take him home. "Really I can do it myself. Stop treating me like a baby Rose!" Jake protested but she helped him anyway.

"You're worn out Jake. No way will I let you get attacked again. The Huntsmaster isn't finished with you or me. At least I will be there to protect you. Now come on!" Rose insisted as she helped his tired body home.

"But…I can…oh forget it!" Jake sighed and let himself be helped. He couldn't help but smile though at Rose's kindness.

By the time they got to Jake's home Mrs. Long was outside the house fuming. "Jacob Luke Long! I said I would baby sit for an hour or two! Not for over seven hours! I was worried sick!" She said angrily. Her gaze softened when she saw Jake's tired body in Rose's arms.

"What happened? Are you okay Jake?" She asked her voice full of concern. She helped Jake inside with Rose not far along.

"The huntsman ambushed me and Rose. I would have been a goner if Rose hadn't been there to help. I owe my life to her. The huntsman hurt me bad but luckily Fu's healing potion helped. I'm still very weak though." He said tiredly.

"Well in that case, Jake come on in and rest. The Long family thanks you Rose. You are welcome to stay in the guest room." Mrs. Long said as she gestured them inside.

"I totally forgot about that!" Rose exclaimed. "I mean I was so concerned about Jake I didn't think about what I was going to do. My uncle would kill me the second I stepped inside the door of my house!"

Jake smiled warmly. "Hey don't worry about it. You're free to stay here for awhile."

Mrs. Long smiled. "Yes. It will help you get on your feet. I of course expect no problems. Luckily Rose is a nice girl so there shouldn't be any. Anyway I will go fix up the bedroom. Why don't you go see Hope?"

"It's a good thing I was watching her. Her dragon powers are getting a little out of hand. A lot like Hailey in some ways. It must run in the family huh Jake!" She mused.

Jake gasped. "What! How did you? I didn't tell you!" He sputtered.

Mrs. Long smiled knowingly. "Dad told me. I know she is your daughter. Don't worry about it. Though, I didn't like the fact that you lied to me Jake."

So with that Mrs. Long exited the room leaving Rose and Jake blushing mildly.

Jake broke the silence and said. "Moms…what can you do?"

Rose smiled and shrugged. "You are so lucky your mother is still alive. Mine died when I was a baby. It's weird though. Some how, I feel as if she is still out there. But of course that is just impossible."

Jake shrugged. "Let's go see Hope. I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble. See Dad doesn't realize yet that he married into a family of magical reptiles. I wish Mom would just tell him and get it over with. I hate sneaking around and lying to him."

Rose nodded with total understanding. Together they walked into see Hope sleeping in Hailey's bed. Since there wasn't a lot of room in the house, it was agreed that Hope was to bunk with Hailey since they were near the same age.

Hope was fast asleep. It had been a busy day for her. She sucked her thumb and wiggled a little. In doing so she kicked the sheets then started to shiver. Jake smiled and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

Rose smiled at them. _Just think. Someday these people will be my family. I could get used to this. _Rose thought. Jake looked over and noticed her eyes had a far away look to them.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked curiously. Rose smiled secretively. "Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning Jake." With that she kissed Jake softly on the lips and headed to the guest room.

"Night…" Jake said softly to her. He smiled happily and went into his own room to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

Keep in mind this chapter jumps back a little. It focuses on Hailey and Hope if you don't already know. It's sort of what happened while Jake and Rose where away. Please read and review. Flames are not welcome.

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. Only the idea for this fanfiction and my character Hope.**

**Chapter 8**

Hope looked around the house bored. "Ugh! There is nothing to do around here!" She complained loudly.

Mrs. Long smiled and suggested. "Why don't you watch TV or play a game?"

Hope pouted. "I did that all ready! I'm so BORED!"

Mrs. Long thought for a moment. "Why don't you play with Hailey? Maybe she will have some fun ideas for you to do."

Hope grinned. "Oh yeah! I forgot about Auntie Hailey. Mommy did mention she would be my age in this time! Cool!" She rushed toward the bedrooms in hopes of a playmate.

Mrs. Long's face grew white at the words Auntie Hailey. _What? She can't mean my Hailey? She must have meant someone else. I probably am being paranoid. _She thought to herself. She shook her head in confusion and went into the kitchen to fix lunch.

Hailey was nearby drawing on a piece of paper. Hope burst into the room like a little hurricane. "Hey! Do you mind? I'm trying to write a symphony here!" She complained.

Hope furrowed her brows in confusion. "Symphony? What's that? You mean those squiggly shapes you are drawing?"

Hailey sighed. "I guess you haven't taken first grade honors yet. Any way a symphony is a musical composer. Mine just so happens to be for the piano. I'm taking lessons you know."

Hope's expression still held confusion. "Lessons for what? Symphonies?"

Hailey put down her paper. "No! For piano! Ugh! Why are you here anyway?"

Hope folded her arms and pouted. "I was bored what do you think? Want to play Dragon Tag?"

Hailey frowned in confusion. "Dragon Tag? Wait…you are a dragon! Cool!"

Hope rolled her eyes. "Duh! Why would I suggest Dragon Tag if I wasn't a dragon. So do you want to play or not?"

Hailey put down her half finished symphony and jumped up. "Sure! Jake never wants to play with me." She quickly turned into a little pink dragon. "You want to be it or me?" She asked.

Hope had turned into a little blue dragon and said excitedly. "You can be it! I'll give you a head start!"

The two girls started chasing each other all around the house laughing and having a good time. Mrs. Long practically had a heart attack when she saw Hailey and Hope throwing fireballs and flying around in the house!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? HAILEY LONG YOU DRAGON DOWN NOW!" Mrs. Long practically screamed in anger. Hailey did as her mother said. Hope did the same and Mrs. Long gasped. "Hope? You are a dragon?"

Hope nodded solemnly. "Jake has something to do with this, doesn't he? Ugh!" Mrs. Long said angrily.

Just then Mr. Long came into the house whistling. "Good afternoon familia! Hailey who is your little friend?" He said cheerfully.

Hailey smiled innocently. "This is Hope, Dad! She is staying with us for awhile."

He smiled and hugged his daughter. "That's great kido. It's always good to have a friend!" He kissed his wife on the cheek before setting down his brief case.

Mrs. Long frowned a little at Hope and Hailey then sighed. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Mr. Long said as he went to answer it.

After a moment he called back towards Mrs. Long. "Honey! It's for you!" Mrs. Long gave one last look at the girls then went to get the phone.

"Hello?" She asked politely. "Hello Susan. I have some new for you. I believe you have met Hope?" Mrs. Long nodded and said into the phone. "Yes. Is this about her?" Lao Shi agreed. "Yes. As you might have noticed she portrays many familiar traits including dragon powers. This is because she is Jake's daughter from the future." Mrs. Long's face grew white with shock. "What do you mean?" She demanded. Lao Shi sighed. "It is very complicated. Apparently her mother, Rose has sent her here to escape some war in the future. I cannot take her in unfortunately. So I have sent her to your home. Please help me take care of her for the time being. I plan on giving her dragon lessons with Jake for the time being." Mrs. Long was still shocked but agreed. "Okay Dad. Though I wish you told me sooner! Well thanks for telling me. I have to go. Bye." Lao Shi said bye back then hung up the phone.

Mrs. Long slouched down and rubbed her temples. All of this was so confusing. Mr. Long saw his wife tired. "Are you okay honey? You look a little sick?" He said concerned. "I'll be fine. I just need some coffee and I'll be right as rain. I'll sit in the living room and watch the girls." So with that she grabbed her cup and headed to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

Thanks for the replies. I will try to head your advice to improve my story. I will get better eventually, it just takes time.

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. I do own however the idea for this fanfiction and my character Hope.**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning was a Sunday so there was plenty of time for training. "Why do I have to learn how to use my powers daddy? I already know how to be a dragon." She asked innocently while she and Jake skateboarded to Lao Shi's shop.

"Well apparently there is a war in your time and Gramps feels it would be good if you know a few moves to defend yourself. That and my mom is annoyed at the fact that you nearly burned down the house and gave away our dragon identity to my dad!" Jake said.

Hope shrugged. "I don't know why she was so mad. I was just playing with Auntie Hailey like she suggested." Jake shook his head and said. "Next time, play with her in your human form. At least then fireballs and flying won't be a problem."

As they got closer, they could see Trixie and Spud practicing their skateboarding skills. "Come on Spud! Try this move." Trixie said excitedly as she practiced an Invert Hover on her board. "You are so going down. I can do that trick easy!" Spud bragged. He started going really fast and was in the air. Unfortunately he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Spud! Spud! Are you okay?" Trixie asked. Jake went over too, to see if his friend was all right. "Dude! That almost fractured my skull! No worries though!" He muttered after shaking his head a little.

"Are you sure you are all right Spud? You hit the pavement pretty hard!" Jake said still concerned.

"I fine Jake. I told you no worries!" Spud insisted.

"Well I'm not fine. You nearly gave me a heart attack Spudinski! I'm just…glad your okay." She hesitantly gave him a hug them let go.

The two of them blushed a moment. Though, each one was smiling happily. Jake cleared his throat. "So…um…do you want to come to Gramps shop and watch as Hope and I practice our training."

The two of them snapped out of the trance and got back down to Earth. "Who's Hope?" Trixie asked curiously. Hope came out behind Jake's leg where she was hiding. "I am." She said shyly. Spud looked at her then at Jake. "Is she like your cousin or something? She looks a little like you." He asked curiously.

Jake gestured toward the little girl. "She is my daughter from the future who came here to escape a war." He said uncomfortably.

"Cool! You're from the future! I want to go there." Spud said excitedly.

"Uh…Spud? Chill okay? We have to hurry to get to Gramps shop I don't want to be late."

"Late again! Ai Ya Jake! How am I supposed to teach you and Hope if you're never here?" Lao Shi said angrily.

"Chill G! We are only two minutes late. It's no big deal!" Jake protested.

"Two minutes or two hours, late is late!" He said angrily.

"Sorry dudes. Jake was a little worried about me when I fell. I guess I slowed them up." Spud said sheepishly.

Lao Shi sighed. "Why is it always you Spud. Anyway it's time for training. Enough time has been wasted already!"

"You got it G! Dragon Up!" with that Jake turned into a red dragon. Hope was not far behind and soon was turned into a light blue dragon.

"All right. Since Jake is a higher level student, he will practice advanced moves such as the Air born maneuver. Fu do you have the hoops?" Lao Shi asked the Shar-pei who was sitting nearby.

"You got it." Fu said as he threw the hoops in the air and the hovered instantly.

Lao Shi turned to Jake. "Fly threw these hoops as fast as you can. As you do so they will move suddenly. When you are done come back here. "You will only have five minutes starting…now."

"But Gramps, I" Jake protested. Lao Shi pointed to his watch. "Tick tock! You now have four minutes and 45 seconds. I suggest you stop complaining and go!"

Jake groaned and quickly took off. Every time he got near a hoop it avoided him. He managed to get through two hoops before a buzzer went off.

"Aw man! That's not fair. Those hoops are totally cheating!" Jake complained loudly.

Hope watched the whole fiasco and smirked. "I bet I can go through all those hoops in half the time!" With that she started flying through them with great ease.

"Whoa she's great! She's fantastic!" Fu said in amazement. Lao Shi watched on with proud eyes. Jake just sulked. Hope landed in a fancy twirl before she dragon downed.

"What cha think? Daddy? Were you watching?" She asked innocently.

Jake frowned. "Yeah I was watching. Watching as you made me look like a total fool!" He said bitterly. He imitated her voice "I'm Hope and I can do that in half the time while my dad from the past can't even get past two hoops!"

Tears started to form in Hopes eyes. She quickly turned into her dragon form and flew off.

Lao Shi frowned at his grandson. "That was a very foolish move young dragon. She was only trying to impress you. I suggest you go after her."

Jake looked down. He softly said "You are right. It's just…first Hailey and now Hope. They are all younger then me G! Yet they still kick my butt. What's the point of having six extra years of experience when a little girl is better then me?"

Lao Shi turned to his grandson before going back inside. "With those years you should have gained wisdom. They may have better knowledge of their dragon powers but they are both too young to know how to use it."

Jake sighed. "I'll get her. First I will need some help. I can't find alone in such a big city. I'll get Rose."


	10. Chapter 10

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

**

* * *

**

**I know this is a short chapter. It only leads up the main problem. Please be patient. **

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. Just my idea for this fanfiction and my character Hope**.

**Chapter 10**

Jake sighed as he made his way home. How was he going to tell Rose that he lost his temper causing Hope to fly away? He knocked on the guest bedroom.

"Come in." Rose voice muffled from inside the room.

Jake opened the door hesitantly, still unsure how he was going to break the news. When Rose saw Jake she paused in brushing her hair and smiled sweetly at Jake.

"Hi Jake! What's up?" She asked cheerfully. Rose saw the look on Jake's face and sensed something was wrong.

"Uhh…Jake? Is there something the matter?" She asked her voice full of concern.

Jake sighed. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later. He might as well get it over with. "Today Gramps helped train Hope along with me."

Rose frowned in confusion. "Did she do poorly? Is that what you are so worried about?"

Jake shook his head. "No it's nothing like that. She actually did very well. The only problem is that when she did better then me at flying… I kind of yelled at her. She flew away Rose."

Rose sighed. "Jake how could you be so heartless? She is just a five year old little girl who wanted to impress you. You shouldn't let your pride get in the way of caring about family members or getting a job done."

Jake looked down. Obviously he was ashamed. Rose looked at the clock in the room.

"When did she leave? What direction did she go in?" Rose asked urgently.

Jake looked confused now. "Say what? You're not mad?"

Rose looked at him seriously. "I'm annoyed but mostly I'm worried for Hope's safety. The Hunts clan is after her Jake. We got to go find her before its too late."

Rose grabbed her hunt staff. "This should come in handy." She said smiling. She pounded it twice on the ground and in its place stood a hover board.

Jake grinned. "That thing is cool! To bad it's always used to kill me!"

Rose smiled. "I know it's cool. That's why the hunts clan uses it instead of guns."

Jake laughed then after a bit, he got serious. "Well come on. No use waiting around. I don't want to imagine what the hunts clan did to Hope!"

They searched over the Hudson Bay to every corner of the city.

Rose flew over on her hover board to Jake who was near by.

"Any luck?" She asked hopefully.

Jake shook his head. "Nope. I was hoping you found her." Jake said sadly.

Just then a loud shrill scream pierced the air.

Jake and Rose looked at each other. "You don't suppose?" Rose asked.

She and Jake headed in the direction of the screams.

When they finally got to the cliff they couldn't believe what met their eyes.

"Hope!" Rose and Jake cried out when they saw the little girl being threatened by the huntsman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

**

* * *

**

**I hope this is long and descriptive enough! Only one more chapter left sorry to say.**

**Thanks for your replies. It really makes me happy when I have over thirty replies for this one story alone. Of course more are welcome so don't be shy and please reply! No flames please.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. Just the idea for this fanfiction and my character Hope.**

**Chapter 11**

Hope flew onward without caring where she was heading. Tears fell down to the ground as she flew. _How could he have been so mean? I was just trying to show him how good I've gotten! _She thought sadly.

Soon she had flown outside of the city and was in the country. Hope looked around and didn't recognize where she was. Finally she landed on the ground and fell asleep. She had gone many miles and she was also emotionally tired.

Little did she know, but Hope was being followed. A young man around 20 was watching her through binoculars. He grinned evilly. The man got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Huntsmaster, I have found the dragon girl. The plan is in full swing. I'll take care of her. Meet me by the cliff and I will be there shortly." He said huskily.

"Good Job, Number 58. I will be down there with number 88 and 89. It's time we trap the American dragon and his family once and for all. If my plan succeeds, no one will be able to stop us!" Huntsman said evilly.

Number 58 went over to Hope and started tying her with Sphinx hair rope. After a moment Hope moaned. "What? Hmm…where am I? She asked. When Hope realized she was tied up she started squirming.

Number 58 slapped her. "Quiet! Stop moving dragon!" He picked her up roughly. Hope whimpered softly. "Where are you taking me?" She asked her voice full of fear. "I said Shut Up! If you don't I will personally slay you on the spot!" The man threatened.

Hope remained quiet as the man carried her. Soon they got closer to the cliff; Hope saw the dangerous look in the man's eyes.

Huntsmaster stood waiting with a peculiar contraption. He walked over menacingly toward the girl, looking at her with pure hatred that it made her shiver.

"So Dragon…. I bet you are wondering what we have planned for you." He said sneering.

She shrugged and guessed. "Uhhh…Let me go?" She asked hopefully.

Number 58 and the Huntsmaster laughed loudly. "Ha-ha-ha! Huntsmaster can you believe it! She thinks we are going to let hr go! Ha-ha!" Number 58 exclaimed as he laughed historically.

Huntsmaster shook his head. "No you idiotic dragon. We are not going to let you go. Instead you are going to be bait to hook us the American dragon and my Hunts clan betraying niece."

"My mommy and daddy will beat you easy! So there!" Hope said as she stuck her tongue out at the Huntsmaster.

"Why you little brat! No one disrespects the Huntsmaster. We humans are superior so show us respect or I'll teach you the hardest lesson you ever will learn!" Number 58 said as his hunts staff started glowing a sickening green.

Huntsmaster put his hand on Number 58's shoulder. "Patience my apprentice. She will meet her fate same as her parents. Just like the American dragon, she has a disrespectful nature."

He picked her up and threw her into a cage that hung over the cliff. The cage swung wildly on the metal pole for which it hung as Hope squirmed to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you dragon. One wrong move and you will fall of the cliff. If you want to live for the time being I suggest you stop moving." Huntsmaster sneered.

Hope heeded his warning and stopped wiggling. The drop alone could killer faster then the huntsman's staff could if she was not careful. She looked toward the sky, hoping to see any sign of Jake or Rose.

Huntsmaster paced back and forth impatiently.

"Where are they? Had they figured out my plan? Surely they want their daughter!" He muttered.

"I'm sure they will be here shortly master. In fact I see they are here right now." Number 58 assured as he pointed to figures in the sky.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hope squealed. Huntsmaster glared at her.

"Hope!" Rose and Jake said happily at the exact same time. Rose landed on the ground not far away and started shooting energy blasts toward the Huntsman.

"Let her go! She means nothing to you!" Rose demanded angrily.

The Huntsmaster grinned slyly. "Okay I will let her go…" Rose looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll let her go…over this cliff!" The Huntsmaster finished and he pushed the cage down toward the dark abyss.

"No! I'll save you Hope!" Jake cried he dove as fast as he ever did in his life towards the screaming girl.

Finally he grabbed the metal cage and lifted Hope into the air. Jake quickly broke the door and Hope jumped out in her dragon form.

The two dragons headed toward Rose were to give her some back up. When Huntsmaster saw Hope free his eyes held disbelief.

"No! How could you escape?" He questioned angrily. Jake started throwing fireballs towards the evil man. Hope helped but her little bursts of flame didn't do nearly as much damage as Jake's did.

Number 58 saw that his master was weakening with every blow so he jumped into the fight to defend his master.

He used his staff like a sword hitting it with all his might. Rose and Jake dodged it easily.

Hope on the other hand was struggling to keep in the air with every swift turn she made.

"Hope! Do not forget your training. Pretend the safe places are the hoops!" Jake called against the noise of battle.

Hope nodded and flew higher into the air. She looked down towards the ground at the four fighting people. She noticed the Huntsmaster and Number 58 were dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. She smiled with mischief in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she plunged head long into the Huntsmaster shoving him and Number 58 off the cliff with all her might.

They screamed and tried to grab onto anything their hands could grab but it was too late. Together they fell to their doom.

Hope collapsed on the ground in her human form, in complete exhaustion. Rose and Jake went over to her to see if she was hurt.

Rose gingerly picked up the little girl and hugged her. Jake's eyes were filled with worry. After a moment she whispered "Mommy? Did we win?"

Rose laughed happily. "You're all right!" Jake said happily. Rose smiled. "Yes Hope. We won. Thanks to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Little Flame of Hope**

**Summary:** (Spoiler warning: Takes place after The Breakout) Rose finds a little dragon and refuses to slay it. She instead takes her to Jake to see if he can take care of the dragon and help find her family. Jake realizes this is no ordinary dragon but one from the future. Jake/Rose

**What's up? Here is the last chapter of Little Flame of Hope. I hope you all liked it and thought it was worth reading. I probably will create a sequel but it will take awhile. Well enjoy! No Flames.**

**I don't own American Dragon Jake Long. Just this story idea and my character Hope.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Rose gingerly picked up the little girl and hugged her. Jake's eyes were filled with worry. After a moment she whispered "Mommy? Did we win?"

Rose laughed happily. "You're all right!" Jake said happily. Rose smiled. "Yes Hope. We won. Thanks to you."

Hope smiled. "I'm glad we won. I didn't mean to kill him though. I just didn't want to see him hurt you."

Rose stroked her black hair. "Well it's all over now." Jake said smiling.

Hope looked at Jake sadly. "Are you mad at me daddy? I'm sorry if I was better then you at flying." Tears threatened to pour out of her blue eyes.

Jake hugged her. "No I'm not mad. I'm sorry I got mad at you. Though I will beat you in that hoop training someday!"

Hope laughed. Just then her necklace that was around her neck started glowing a bright blue. The little girl looked at it in surprise.

"I guess it's time for you to go home, Hope." Rose said sadly.

Hope nodded and had a mixture of emotions on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked concerned.

"It's just I had such a fun adventure with you. Now I will never see you again." She said sadly.

Jake lifted her chin so her blue eyes met his black ones. "Hey we will see you again. Don't forget we are your parents in the future."

"Thanks for everything. I hope I wasn't a bother. See you later!" Hope said as she smiled softly. In a flash of blue light she was gone.

Rose looked at the empty space sadly. "She's gone. She's really gone."

Jake sighed. He walked over and gave her a hug. Tears fell from Rose's eyes as she held onto Jake.

After a moment Jake took her hand and they walked home.

A week went by since the Huntsmaster had met his doom and when Hope went back into her time. The Huntsclan seemed to have disappeared since there leader was gone.

Lao Shi wasn't convinced though. "They will be back when you least expect it young one." He said to Jake as he drank his tea.

"Gramps, we haven't seen them since. They must have disbanded or something. It's about time too!" Jake protested.

Lao Shi shrugged. "I guess we will see. I hope you are right Jake."

Just then Rose came into the shop with a bag hanging from her shoulders. Jake got up to greet her.

"Hi Rose. What's up?" He asked casually as he kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled softly but her blue eyes held sadness.

"I decided to live with my aunt, Jake. She lives in the city so I can still go to the same school." Rose said in a hurry.

Jake looked confused. "Why Rose? We don't mind if you stay with us. Really!" He protested.

The girl sighed. "I've been a burden for long enough. It's time I find out more about my family Jake. I know my uncle was with the huntsclan but maybe…maybe there is another side to my family that is not so bad."

Jake looked down sadly. "Where is it? Who's the aunt? Will I see you again?" He asked his voice full of worry.

Rose put a finger to his lips. "It's in the northern part of the city. At least that's what I have heard. I'm going to stay with my Aunt Lilly. As I said before, we will still go to the same school so we will see each other again."

Jake's mood changed but he still looked sad. "Well if it will make you happy that's cool with me. Will you be okay? You know getting there and all?" He said with concern.

Rose smiled reashuringly. "I will be fine Jake. Don't forget if you want to contact me you can just enter my dreams with the dream charm."

Jake grinned. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Rose gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "See you tonight?"

Jake nodded and smiled. "Most definitely!"

After giving him one last hug and kiss she broke the embrace and headed toward the subway station.

She waved goodbye and slowly she faded from sight in the crowds of people…


End file.
